


thought I was crashing up

by cisumox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisumox/pseuds/cisumox
Summary: Nolan’s pretty pissed that the Flyers won’t sign off on him coming back for the playoffs. The thought of not seeing Travis’s dumb face for weeks or maybe months after seeing his dumb face every single day kind of just makes him want to break something.And considering that his sex life is about to go from 60 to 0 in 2.5 seconds, he thinks it’s only fair that the thing he breaks is Travis.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	thought I was crashing up

**Author's Note:**

> pandemic playoffs should never happen in the first place, but the least I can do to show my distaste for the capitalistic, darwinian bullshit is write free gay porn about it, eh? 
> 
> Title from “Breathe” by Seafret.

Nolan’s pretty pissed that the Flyers won’t sign off on him coming back for the playoffs. 

That’s maybe an understatement. He’s furious. They’d already been transitioning him back before the goddamn pandemic thing happened, and, like – not to trivialize the immensity of the situation, or whatever, but what was the fucking point of delaying the playoffs if Nolan wasn’t going to able to play in it goddamn anyways? 

There’s a tiny, minute possibility that a small fraction of his rage isn’t the result of not getting to get back into the game. There is, potentially, a marginal chance that it’s also because Travis is going to be leaving their cozy, safe quarantine bubble in Philadelphia to join the rest of the NHL in Vancouver. For god knows how long. 

He’s maybe just a little bit attached to the quiet, domestic bliss they’ve been able to indulge in for the last few months, the veil of privacy that the pandemic gave them to hide from the world and just be with each other without worry about the scrutiny of the public eye. 

Nolan had been gearing up to once again bear the weight of hiding their relationship once the playoffs started again – had braced himself for the intensity of it to be multiplied by the fact that they’d be living, essentially, with every other guy in their division just down the hall, and media around every corner. 

But he hadn’t expected this, stupidly, and the thought of not seeing Travis’s dumb face for weeks or maybe months after seeing his dumb face every single day kind of just makes him want to break something. 

And considering that his sex life is about to go from 60 to 0 in 2.5 seconds, he thinks it’s only fair that the thing he breaks is Travis. 

  
  


*** 

The first thing he does is tie Travis’s arms to the headboard. He lifts up one arm and then the other, moving gently in the hopes that Travis stays asleep for a little while longer. 

Then he slowly pulls Travis’s underwear down and off his body. When that’s done and the boxers are flung into the corner, he moves in between Travis’s legs, widening the vee until he fits. 

Yeah. He’s gonna take his time, make this last. The last thing he needs is all of Travis’s energetic intensity cutting this short for him. Well – at least for now. 

He licks a stripe up the crease between Travis’s crotch and his leg, then mirrors it on the other side. Nuzzles his face into the coarse hair just above Travis’s dick. Breathes in deeply the scent of Travis at the most basic: sweat, skin, the smell of sex that still lingers from a quick handjob the night before. 

He moves up to run his tongue along the dips in Travis’s stomach, tracing the definition of his ab muscles. He keeps his tongue light until he reaches Travis’s nipples, settling down to lave at the bud. He traces the areola with the tip of his tongue, then lets his teeth catch as he sucks the nipple into his mouth. 

Travis starts to wake up. Nolan can feel him come to life underneath him, can feel the groan Travis lets out as he fully enters consciousness. 

“Nol?” He instinctively pulls against the restraints around his arms. His back arches, but Nolan’s got his chest pinned. 

“Yeah, babe, I’m here. I’ve got you,” he says, moving over to the other nipple and closing his teeth lightly around the bud. He brushes his fingers lightly down Travis’s side with the hand he’s not using to support his own body. 

When he feels that both nipples are sufficiently bruised to match, he looks up to Travis’s face to see his eyes tracking Nolan’s every movement. He lifts himself back up onto his knees and up to the head of the bed so he can reach the restraints again. “Pull on both of these for me, will you, bud?” Travis does. “Not too tight? Too loose?” Travis shakes his head. “Do you want them off?” Travis shakes his head again. “Okay, baby. Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” 

Travis thinks about. “Yes.” 

“I’m going to make you cry.” 

Travis snorts. “That’s it? I don’t get any more detail?” 

“Why? You don’t think I can do it?” No comment. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Alright then,” Travis says, wrapping each of his hands around the ropes holding his wrists in place and tugging for show. “Get to it. Wreck me.” Travis winks. 

Nolan rolls his eyes and dips down to kiss the smirk off Travis’s face. He brings one of his hands back down to Travis’s chest and pinches the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, letting his nail dig in just a bit where he knows Travis must still be tender. 

Travis lets out a little gasp of air, and Nolan smiles into the kiss. 

“Shut up,” Travis mumbles into the kiss. 

Nolan sighs. “I’d gag you, but I have plans for that mouth.” He smacks his hand lightly against Travis’s cheek before sitting back down and assuming his original position between the vee of Travis’s legs. 

He doesn’t waste any time before sinking his mouth down on Travis’s cock. 

“ _ Oh, god,”  _ he hears. “Could have given me a little warning.” 

“I’ve been at this for a while now,” rises back up to say. “That was your warning. Catch the fuck up.” 

Clearly Nolan isn’t doing his job if Travis is still capable of this backtalk. He lowers back, mouthing at Travis’s head while he wraps his hand around him. He pumps Travis’s dick as he plays with the tip, at the same time searching for the lube he’d thrown on the bed earlier with his other hand. 

He flips open the cap with his thumb. At least he’s still got the dexterity of an athlete, even if he isn’t allowed to be one. 

He does take his hand off of Travis’s dick for a second to squirt some of the lube into his other hand, then gets back down to it while opening himself up. 

“Am I just supposed to lay here?” Travis asks. “While you do all the work?” 

“Yes.”

“What if I –” 

“Quiet,” Nolan cuts him off. Travis swallows and nods, hips jerking up. His dick smacks against Nolan’s face before Nolan catches it in his mouth again. He doesn’t break eye contact. 

There’s something thrilling about the moment the balance of power tips over in Nolan’s favor. He can see it on Travis’s face – his normal belligerence changing suddenly and completely into willful submission. Travis lets out a little gasp the next time Nolan takes his dick all the way down, and when he looks up, he sees Travis’s right hand twitch, like he’d gone to cover his mouth to keep the sound from coming out before realizing he couldn’t. 

  
  


After a few more minutes of stretching himself and listening as the muffled noises slipping from Travis’s mouth become louder and more frequent, Nolan crawls back up. His knees still bracket Travis’s hips, but they’re eye-to-eye now, and Nolan catches Travis’s lips between his, twining their tongues together and grinding his hips down so he can swallow Travis’s moans. He leaves bites along the side of Travis’s neck and then runs over the marks with his tongue. 

He leans back up to ask, “Are you ready?” 

Travis’s mouth opens and then shuts it again. He looks torn, but eventually nods. Nolan leans down to kiss him again – a reward. “You stayed quiet like you were supposed to, baby. Good job.” He gives him one more kiss, then leans back until he’s straight up again, sliding himself into position over Travis’s dick. 

“You can make noise again,” Nolan says, and hears Travis exhale sharply. “But,” he continues, “you can’t come until I say you can.” 

“Fuck, Patty,” Travis says. “What if I don’t make it?”

“You will.” 

“But–” 

“You’ll do it for me. Because I deserve it, right? I deserve to be fucked the way I want, don’t I? Don’t you want to make me happy?” 

“Yeah,” he responds, licking his lips. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Good.” 

He takes a moment to smooth the lube down Travis’s cock before he nestles the tip against his hole and starts working it in. 

He can’t deny that the little noises Travis fails at holding back are gratifying. Nolan’s pretty sure he can feel Travis vibrating beneath him, like he can barely contain himself long enough for Nolan to sit on his dick. 

“You’re being so good for me, aren’t you?” 

He sees Travis fingers tug at the restraints before he nods his head. He has the pleasure of looking directly into Travis’s eyes as he lifts himself up and sinks back down, as he builds up a slow rhythm. 

“Don’t forget I told you you could speak again, baby,” Nolan says. “Don’t you want to tell me how much you’ll miss me?” 

Travis doesn’t answer. Nolan loves this. He knows Travis is so desperate he can’t move a muscle, can’t even open his mouth to reply. His eyes are squeezed shut like if he has to keep looking at Nolan he’ll lose it. 

Nolan clenches down with the net roll of his lips, and reaches up to bite the nail of his thumb into Travis’s nipple at the same time. Travis’s eyes snap open and he lets out a keen like he’s dying. 

“Tell me how you’ll miss me, Travis,” Nolan repeats. 

Travis drags in a ragged breath. “I’ll miss you so much, baby, I love you, I – fuck, Nolan, I can’t, I can’t—” 

“You can’t what, baby?” 

“I can’t! I can’t – I can’t do it, I can’t—” he’s crying now, taking in huge gulps of air. Nolan’s fucking thrilled. 

“You’re not gonna let me down, are you, Travis? Not during our last time.” Nolan thinks if he focused hard enough he could feel the throbbing of each of Travis’s heart beats through his dick right now, but he doesn’t have the patience for that - just picks the pace up a little faster, presses his fingers into Travis’s skin a little harder. 

“Nolan,” Travis gasps. “Nolan,  _ please,  _ please—” 

Nolan stills himself before locking eyes with Travis. “No.” 

Travis lets out a wail, and the restraints around his arms snap as he pulls and arches his spine. Nolan feels Travis’s come fill him with each thrust that he can’t hold back, let’s Travis ride it out until he stills. 

When Travis’s breath has returned to normal, Nolan pulls himself off his spent dick. “What the fuck was that, Travis?” 

“I’m  _ sorry.”  _

“You’re sorry? You’re leaving me, and you can even give me the one thing I ask for? You couldn’t do that for me?” Travis is shaking again, but Nolan can tell it’s different than before. Less like a pressurized carbonation fizzing over the edges of a soda can, and more like the way your muscles feel after a run you pushed two miles too far. “You’re useless, Travis.” 

Travis breaks. Tears are running down his face, followed too fast to leave any tracks. He’s sobbing, bawling. This is what Nolan wanted. This is what Nolan  _ needed. _

He crawls back up to the top of the bed where Travis is tied up – his hands are lax in the restraints, like he’s forgotten he’s being kept there. Nolan sweeps back Travis’s hair where it’s stuck his forehead and wipes away the tears from one of his cheeks. Then, with his other hand, he grabs Travis’s hair and pulls back, relishes in the cry he lets loose. He swipes his thumb across Travis’s bottom lip, smearing the salt-sweat-tears where Travis can taste his own desperation. 

“Open up, baby. I’m not done yet.” 

Travis obeys, and Nolan swings one of his thighs over to Travis’s other side, adjusting his straddle until he can feed his dick to Travis. “You’re going to let me fuck your face, Travis. And you’re not going to stop sucking me until you’ve made up for letting me down.” He smacks Travis’s cheek, a signal for him to get started – and he does. 

Nolan finds his rhythm again, intentionally dragging things out to make sure Travis earns it. This is, all involved, maybe the messiest blowjob he’s ever gotten. He loves it. 

When he feels his balls drawing tight against his body, tension coiling, he grabs Travis’s face in both hands, thrusting one, two, three more times brutally deep into Travis before he comes down his throat. Nolan is panting. Travis’s tears are still streaming down his face. 

Nolan catches his breath, climbing off Travis gingerly before untying each of his wrists, rubbing at the marks imprinted on Travis’s skin gently. He pulls Travis’s arms around him, and wraps his own around Travis, fitting his face into the crook between Travis’s neck and his shoulder and kissing the skin there lightly before he leans up and captures his mouth. He brushes away the tears on his cheeks again, then cards his fingers through his hair – a soft mimicry of his actions before. 

He listens as Travis’s heartbeat returns to normal, until his breath no longer catches and his tears have dried up. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

Travis doesn’t respond, just leans up to capture Nolan’s lips in a kiss. When they break apart, Travis says, “I’ll miss you, too.” 

“Yeah?” says Nolan. 

“Yeah.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @callmenuwanda if you wanna


End file.
